Charlotte
Syntax: Charlotte started her music career in 2008 where she landed her 1st record deal with "Polydor" she release 2 singles and planned to release an album before she got dropped. around about 7 months later she signed to MME where she met Demonic who became her mentor and is now working on the official 1st album. In late 2009 Charlotte was featured in the music video of rapper Demonic's single Exposed. Charlotte (album) Charlotte (album) was a self titled studio album by upcoming artist Charlotte released through polydor Records which Charlotte signed to a £300,000 3 album contract deal in 2008. She released the first single titled Here I Stand which was released in the UK the single charted inside the top 75 though only peaking at number 74 just for one week and total sales totalled around 1,200 records, Polydor immediately began promoting the second single titled My Man Is Boss which didn't even chart inside top 75 even with a hugh amount of promotion consequently the album was pulled and polydor dropped Charlotte due to poor record sales. To Forgive And To Forget Though at the time Charlotte had poor record sales and consequently retired from music rapper Demonic took a shine to her music and arranged a meeting with the starlet. immediately after the meeting Demonic announced he'd signed Charlotte to his newly found record label. within a month of the signing Charlotte began featuring on a few club mixes and was spotted on many music videos in a cameo role. In September 2009 she featured on Mavrix Radio Station in Leeds and announced she had alost completed a album and that she would release it towards the final months of 2009 and stated she knows this album is far more creative than her last album that did not either see day light. She also told the public she named the album To Forgive And To Forget mainly because she wants to forgive Polydor for dropping her and she wants to forget about the ordeal she went through after been dismissed as an artist. She Says she's very happy with her new label and that she will even release the album in america as well as the UK. Tracklisting The Lead single is entitled 'All I Have To Do' which was released 16th November 2009 and was a good success worldwide. The second single was released 18th January 2010 and was titled 'Yeah Baby' featuring rapper Demonic The Third Single is called 'In This Club Baby' which was released 12th April 2010 The fourth single 'Something Special' and is set for release 28th June 2010. One More Chance (2011) The second studio album by Charlotte was confirmed to be in production as early as june 2010, originally the album was confirmed for release for December 2010 then pushed back to April but that date passed and the album was later confirmed for its current release of October 2011. The album was also stated to be completed in March 2011 though Charlotte was seen in recording studios from May through until early July 2011. The 1st promotional single is titled 'This Is Who I Am' released August 2011. The lead single will be released in September 2011 and titled 'I Won't Leave' The album underperformed not charting in the top 10 in any country. The album was released in mid October as off December 2011 has sold roughly around 170,000 copies worldwide. Charlotte confirmed that she was disappointed with the album sales and has stated that the album was very underpermoted and stated that she wont release another single until 2012. Charlotte on the 28th January 2012 confirmed that she was in the process of leaving Interscope records as she felt they underpermoted the album but confirmed she had no intention of leaving MME as she felt Demonic has helped her the most throughout her career. she announced she would release a new album in the summer 2012. Rise & Fall On August 12th Charlotte confirmed that she had finished the recording of her 3rd studio album and was waiting for the labels approval. On August 28th the album had been approved and was slated for release for October 1st 2012 with one singles to preceed it. The single 'Higher' was selected and preceeded the album. The single charted underwhelmingly in the states and only moderately in Europe. The album debuted in the states with 25,000 units sold Charlotte announced in May 2013 she was taking a break from music and would focus on TV and hopes to start a family. Discography Studio Albums Singles Collabarations